Yo te necesité, pero tú no me necesitaste
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Pietro sabe desde hace meses que Erik es su padre, y desde ese momento, ha estado evitándolo a toda costa. No lo ha necesitado nunca y no piensa empezar a hacerlo ahora (aunque al final del día, el sentimiento de abandono siempre duela). Fic basado en la canción Mother de John Lennon. ONE-SHOT


**N/A: Dedicado a ConverseBlue, como regalo atrasado de cumpleaños. Este es mi pequeño obsequio, cielo, espero que te agrade y que haya sido fantástico tu día.**

* * *

Era de noche en la mansión. Pietro se había vuelto un estudiante del Instituto Xavier, luego de haber sido de ayuda para la liberación del asesino del presidente. La expedición había resultado tan excitante, que terminar bajo el mismo techo que los viejos lunáticos que lo incentivaron a hacerlo era una oportunidad que no parecía factible rechazar. Además del hecho de que un instituto para mutantes, donde no tenía porqué limitarse, era fantástico y de que Logan estuviera ahí (aunque el tipo seguía recordando que era un adulto y él solo un niño, la mayoría del tiempo), necesitaba verificar la obvia teoría que manejó desde ese momento en el ascensor, con el hombre que no sabía karate y creía que él estuviera loco.

La madre de Pietro no pareció muy preocupada porque él se marchara, dejándola sola con Wanda.

—Oh, es genial que al fin te intereses en algo, Pietro —le había dicho el día que él parloteó sobre la escuela que no necesitaba dinero para aceptar matricularlo. Seguramente, quitarse al pequeño cleptómano de encima era algo por lo que celebrar.

 **Mother, You had Me I never had you  
I wanted you but you didn't want me  
So I got to tell you  
Goodbye , Goodbye**

 _[Madre, tú me tuviste, pero yo nunca te tuve.  
Yo te quise, pero tú no me quisiste.  
Por eso tengo que decirte  
Adiós, Adiós.]_

Desde que se habían manifestado sus poderes, asumió que encontrar a su padre respondería algunas preguntas. Los chicos adoptados o con ausencia de padres tenían ese tipo de esperanzas y duraban gran parte de su vida, pero no era como si él fuera alguien que fuera a un ritmo normal. En el mismo día que decidió buscar a su padre, e hizo algunas preguntas a su madre, elaboró la perdida y el abandono. A fin de cuentas, el hombre que controlaba el metal no había parecido interesado por él en ningún momento.

 **Father, You left me but I never left you  
I needed you but you didn't need me  
So I just got to tell you  
Goodbye , Goodbye**

 _[Padre, tú me dejaste, pero yo nunca te dejé  
Yo te necesite, pero tú no me necesitaste.  
Por eso tengo que decirte  
Adiós, Adiós.]_

Cuando llevaba una semana en la mansión; con pausas para molestar a Logan (a veces teniendo éxito en su objetivo con él); confirmó su teoría: Magneto era su padre. Y aunque le molestara admitirlo, lo evitaba desde entonces. No lo había necesitado en toda su vida ¿Por qué habría de necesitarlo ahora?

Se le estaban acabando las excusas para no verlo. Ese mismo día se ofreció a ayudar a Hank en su laboratorio y el anterior a Raven para hacer compras, aunque eso implicara contener quejas sobre la lentitud y soportar bromas sobre que Logan no estaba prestándole atención (lo cual era cierto a medias).

Era casi gracioso cuantas veces había dado la vuelta al mundo para estar fuera y cuantas veces ese escape solo servía para restregarle en la cara escenas detenidas de niños jugando con padres que aparentaban poder estar presentes en las vidas de sus hijos.

Era incluso más gracioso cómo a esas altas horas de la noche, solo en su cuarto, una opresión se volvía a hacer presente en su pecho, obligándolo a caer en la cama, para acurrucarse un momento. El silencio era insoportablemente aturdidor y la tenue iluminación de su lámpara de lava no estaba cumpliendo su cometido de volver el espacio más acogedor, sino que acentuaba esa sensación que lo asfixiaba.

Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer, encogiéndose un poco más en su cama.

—Rayos —blasfemó por lo bajo, cuando sus ojos desbordaron en lágrimas.

No lo necesitaba, nunca lo hizo ¿Porqué iba a hacerlo ahora?

 _Toc, toc._

El llamado a su puerta lo hizo dar un respingo.

—Pietro —llamó la voz del otro lado, parecía tratar de hablar bajo y eso era un poco extraño. Aunque el velocista era rápido, no tardó en entender que el lobo tenía un oído agudo. Debía haber oído el suave sollozo del otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Estás bien, chico?

Se volvió un borrón, abriendo la puerta y dejando sentado a Logan en su cama, junto a él.

—Diablos —blasfemó Wolverine, frotándose la cara—. No hagas eso —le pidió por enésima vez, antes de darse cuenta de la mirada enrojecida y las lágrimas que volvían a desbordar los ojos negros, delatadas por la tenue luz—. ¿Qué…? —intentó formular la pregunta, con la preocupación mal disimulada.

—¿Te quedas? —pidió más suplicante de lo que deseó, con la voz estrangulándose en su garganta. No había segundas intenciones en su pedido y Logan lo entendió. Porque aunque a veces lo olvidara, Pietro seguía siendo un niño. Y esa noche no iba a olvidarlo.

Así terminaron tumbados en la cama de Pietro, con este último enroscado al costado del inmortal, mojando su camisa de lágrimas que huían silenciosas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Pietro dejó deslizar, entre susurros, el motivo del llanto.

—¿Por qué solo no se lo dices? —interrogó Logan, al comprender, sin soltarlo nunca.

—No lo necesito. Nunca lo necesité —le explicó, pareciendo recordarse a sí mismo porque no lo hacía.

—No dije que lo hicieras, chico. —La mano del mayor viajó bajo el mentón del velocista, para obligarlo a verlo a los ojos—. Pero hundirte aquí, al pensar en el abandono de un idiota que está a algunas habitaciones de distancia, no es algo bueno para ti —le explicó—. No soy experto en la porquería sentimental, pero quizás mejorara si fueras a decirle que lo sabes y lo mandes al demonio, porque no lo necesitas.

Pietro sintió una amargura en la boca ante la sugerencia de Logan.

Se había enfadado, porque él no lo necesitaba, y él no iba a decirle nada para sentirse mejor, porque no dependía de ese tipo y nunca lo haría, porque su ánimo no dependía de ese hombre.

Se removió rápidamente para subir a horcajadas del inmortal y unir sus bocas, iniciando un beso desesperado. Porque era rápido, tan rápido que tomaba por sorpresa al hombre mayor, quien, a veces, podía olvidar por un momento que el velocista era solo un niño.

Dientes, lengua, sangre, solo duraron un corto lapso de tiempo. Logan tomó al chico por los hombros para alejarlo, pero él muchacho quitó sus manos con manotazos rápidos, solo para obligar al mayor a tomar el cabello plata de la nuca, alejándolo.

—No —jadeó Logan—. No ahora.

Esa pausa. Esa fracción de segundo, le dio el tiempo para que el razonamiento en la mente de Pietro viajara a velocidad de la luz: su padre lo había abandonado y ahora trataba de desquitarse en un beso apasionado de un hombre que no deseaba aprovecharse de su estado.

Sus corazones latiendo demasiado a prisa y las respiraciones totalmente detenidas por esos cortos segundos. Las mentes corriendo, una más veloz que la otra y los sentimientos inundándolos.

El menor dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho del inmortal, hundiendo el rostro en la camisa para dejar libre el sollozo que había inundado su pecho. Dejándose consolar por el hombre que ahora acariciaba su espalda. Porque ese hombre no había podido olvidar que era un niño que carecía de su padre. Y ese niño lo necesitaba aunque no pudiera admitirlo, quizás por su arrogancia, quizás para protegerse o porque intentaba fingir ser un adulto que no era. Porque él corría, aunque aún no había aprendido a caminar.

 ** _Children, Don't do what I have done  
I couldn't walk so I tried to run  
So I got to tell you  
Goodbye , Goodbye_**

 _[Niños, no hagan lo que yo hice  
No pude caminar así que traté de correr.  
Por eso tengo que decirles  
Adiós, Adiós.]_

—Debo irme, ahora —susurró el chico de cabellos plata, aún pegado al hombre. No le dio tiempo a responder, cuando se volvió un borrón para salir de ahí, corriendo por los pasillos y las escaleras, para tomar el teléfono de la oficina del Profesor, marcando a su madre. No lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué sucede, Pietro? —preguntó la mujer con preocupación. A fin y al cabo eran las tres de la mañana y su hijo la llamaba con voz ronca.

Él mintió, diciendo que solo quería oírla. No era creíble, pero hacía bastante que no hablaban y ella eligió creerle.

 ** _Mama, don't go  
_** ** _[_** _Mamá, no te vayas.]_

Cuando colgó, con su típica sonrisa sin dar indicios de un solo diente, corrió a otra habitación y llamó a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó con la voz adormilada, el hombre de músculos marcados—. ¿Qué sucede, QuickSilver? —Erik frotó su rostro con una mano, pareciendo ser despabilado al instante.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —pidió.

 ** _Daddy, come home_** _  
[Papi, regresa a casa]_

* * *

 **N/A: Crítica, comentario, lo que sea, es agradecido. Nunca hizo un fic basado en una canción me gustaría saber cuan mal me quedó.**

 **Espero haya sido de tu agrado cumpleañera :) Be free, be happy.**


End file.
